This invention relates to heat absorption devices, and more particularly to closed system heat absorption devices.
As is well known, high powered electronic components require some type of heat dissipating apparatus in order to prevent catastrophic thermal build-up inside the device. Most thermal dissipating devices in the past have provided a low thermal resistance between the electronic component and a remote cold plate or a heat dissipating fluid such as air or water. However these apparatus are not usable in most airborne missile applications since a cold plate or a cooling fluid is not available. Moreover, the cooling of electronic components in a missile is complicated first, by the infiltration of heat from the skin of the missile since the missile in operation travels at a high mach number, and second by physical constraints of the missile making packaging volume a premium.
Therefore it can be appreciated that a high power cooling apparatus which operates to remove heat sufficiently fast from electronic components in order to keep the temperature in the components below a certain level and also acts as a heat storage reservoir in a limited amount of space inside an airborne missile is highly desirable.